inconsitency
by sinkingsouth
Summary: one day, izaya lost it.


There was one day where Izaya lost control.

Izaya was sick of coming to the annoying conclusion that, no matter what he did, he couldn't manipulate the strongman. There had to be one way he could make Ikebukoro's fortissimo surrender to him in some way.

Because if Izaya couldn't take over his mind, then nobody could, not even Shizuo himself.

As he thought this, on a cold, windy rooftop that he had lead his pursuer onto, with his back facing his biggest fear _(death) _and his front facing his worst enemy _(the complete opposite of control itself, a reckless, violent, beautiful creature called Shizuo Heiwajima)_, he came to a conclusion.

He looked the bleached blonde straight in the eyes, bangs kissing his forehead.

Tilted his head back.

Opened his arms wide.

The informant's feet slid backwards, and he dipped his body backwards, dangerously swaying in the wind, cold grin spread over his face.

The monster across from him inhaled his cigarette, wiping blood off of a fresh cut on his face given to him by none other than the man in front of him, teetering on the brink of death.

Izaya wondered, not for the first time, if there was emotion in his eyes.

Shizuo crushed the pole of a street sign in his hand.

It was impossible to tell if he was looking at Izaya with his sunglasses on, but the raven-haired informant knew he was.

Izaya's eyes brightened, his grin twisted into a grotesque snarl. He hated everything about Shizuo, how he was the indirect reason that Izaya couldn't fully control humans, how he was never able to read him, and after all these years of knowing him, Shizuo had never changed, yet Izaya still didn't know a thing about him.

So he let go.

Back breaking air, wind whipping through his hair, screaming into his ears that everything about this was wrong, _is still wrong._

Shizuo darted across the rooftop, street sign that was previously in hand clattering to the ground. As his toes peeked over the edge of the rooftop, his sunglasses fell off. Izaya felt childish delight to see how shocked his expression was, how horrified he was. It was so unusual, so new, that Izaya practically devoured the man's emotions.

_Yes, that's absolutely perfect._

Shizuo's hand stretched out to grab Izaya's.

Their fingertips only brushed. The blonde desperately grabbed for the younger man's hand, but Izaya snatched it back before his plan could be interrupted by the older man, like it usually was.

Shizuo froze- he waited for the Earth to grab Izaya and slam him onto the ground, to control his life and end it like it would to the rest of humanity.

But _oh, _Izaya had always been hellbent on proving him wrong.

Said informant didn't dare close his eyes for a second, determined not to miss the only emotions that he had ever inflicted on the ex-bartender besides anger.

His own heart was rapidly beating.

Izaya tried to name the emotions spreading across Shizuo's face, reading him as if he were some kind of map, or a book.

Was this… _concern? (maybe)_

_Shock? (definitely)_

_Horror? (of course)_

_Fear? (perhaps)_

_Delight? (very likely, perhaps Shizuo would relish the thought of Izaya being gone. The informant couldn't be more impatient to take the man's happiness away from him.)_

Spinning his body into a backflip, Izaya landed on the fire escape in a crouched position. The blue-tinted glasses hurtled towards him and away from their original owner, who was currently frozen on the rooftop. The raven-haired man caught them, and tauntingly waved them at his nemesis before settling them onto the bridge of his nose.

Shizuo just watched, not even listening to the spiteful words that the other man threw at him from below. What the hell had just happened? His arms fell to his sides, shoulders going lax. The blonde dropped to his knees, and as soon as Izaya saw the tell-tale emotion spread across his face and figure, his cat-like grin was wiped away.

…_Relief?_

The bodyguard gazed down at the smaller man who was now sporting his sunglasses, hair tousled from the wind and cheeks a cold, flushed pink. He pulled a cigarette out from his pocket and lit it up, switching his gaze to the sky above him. The clouds had turned a dark gray, and he cursed himself for lighting his cigarette at such an inconvenient time.

Izaya stared, wordlessly at the blonde as the first few droplets of rain fell, bouncing off the sunglasses that had previously been worn by the bodyguard above him.

He wiped the lenses of the glasses off with his hands, smudging his view with fingerprints. Shizuo's gaze was still on the sky, and he puffed small, gray clouds at the larger ones above him. The bodyguard ran a hand through his hair, and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth as he stood up. He looked directly at the informant below him and dropped the cigarette.

It hurtled towards Izaya, and something told the raven-haired man to catch it between his two fingers, his stare not leaving Shizuo the whole time.

What the _hell _went through Heiwajima's head?

Said man suddenly snorted, and looked down at Izaya as if he were inferior to him. "Shoulda known you wouldn't do it," he muttered, turning his back to the crimson eyed man and walked away.

Somehow, the informant felt words come out of his mouth, but the felt thick and liquid and nothing like him at all.

"Are you running away?"

Shizuo's last step to the door was cut short; a staccato _tap._

"You could say that."

Izaya rolled the cigarette between his thumb and pointer finger. "Shizu-chan, that isn't like you at all."

The slamming of the door leading to the building below the roof was his response, and the sound was in time to the loud beat of the informant's heart.

His heart usually didn't beat this hard.

Despite the fact that it has touched the lips of his rival, Izaya stuck the cigarette between his lips and inhaled.

He doubled over coughing smoke as gray as the sky above, and the raven haired man sourly threw the vile thing to the ground.

After a second thought, he threw the glasses to the ground, too, which earned them a large crack in the right lens.

When he saw Shizuo hastily exit the building and walking through the alleys to the large mobs of people in the sidewalks, he snarled and crushed them both into the metal surface of the fire escape.

Izaya's fingertips were still warm from Shizuo's desperate grasp.

Shizuo's were deathly cold.


End file.
